To Suffer A Fool
by Lina and Mio
Summary: Hermione's staying at her cousin's house for the summer, and who should stumble in but Dudley Dursley? Can Hermione feign interest in him and suffer this fool for the sake of hanging out with Harry?
1. Infatuation At First Sight

To Suffer A Fool  
Chapter 1: Infatuation At First Sight

Between his mother's unwanted attentions and his father's constant plans for glory, Dudley thought he would go mad. He needed to get out, so he sought solace the house of Leopold Granoli, one of his posse. He stormed down the street, tripping over curbsides in his haste. Finally, after what had to be _minutes_ of strenuous jogging, he stood in front of the neat gray house, 12 Magnolia Crescent. Huffing rather, he waddled up the path and rang the doorbell. Leopold, a thickset, swarthy fifteen-year-old, answered.  
  
"Hey, D!" he greeted the older boy. "Waz up? I can't entertain, I got family over." Taking a look at Dudley's face, he reconsidered. "Scratch that, why doncha come in?"  
  
Still out of breath, Dudley grunted acquiescence. He climbed into the house, thinking even if Leo was a bit too smart for his own good, he was a rather jolly friend. Never left you hanging, and that was something to be said.  
  
Leo led him into the kitchen, where his mother and father and a girl were sitting at the table. Dudley couldn't help but do a double take at the girl. She was _hot_. Maybe her hair needed styled, and there was an appalling lack of eye gook that all the other girls wore, but-she was undeniably a looker.  
  
"Mum, Dad, Dudley's in a bit of a spot here, and I've gotta help him," Leo told his parents. He turned to Dudley. "But first, I want t' introduce you to my cousin. This is Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione stood up and smiled tentatively at him. He stared at her extended hand a moment before grasping it.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," she murmured, looking bemused.  
  
"I-I'm Dudley Dursley," he managed. Her mouth dropped open, revealing rows of straight white teeth.  
  
"Did you say-Did you say Dudley _Dursley_?" she inquired incredulously.  
  
"Yup. That's m'name. Heard of me?" he asked, puffed up by her interest.  
  
"No, but I'd love to get to know you," she said. Dudley grinned.  
  
"Yeah, well, Mio, you're gonna hafta wait, cause I've got to talk to him first," Leo interjected.  
  
"Nah, it's a'right," Dudley said, looking out his friend. "Herm- Hermione can come with us."  
  
Leo regarded him suspiciously.  
  
"Well, c'mon," he muttered, leading the way to the back door. Dudley followed. Hermione uttered goodbyes to her aunt and uncle, then trotted after them.


	2. Beginning Of A Plan

To Suffer A Fool  
Chapter 2: Beginning Of A Plan

Hermione rose early that morning and headed down the stairs for breakfast. She was staying with her aunt, uncle and cousin's for one week of her holiday. Immediately she was greeted with a "Good morning, dear, have a seat next to Leo."  
  
Her aunt was over-all good but she tried too hard to make Leopold and Hermione to be friends. Leo was tall and red headed, but that was where his resemblance to Ron ended. He was as stuck-up as possible, and always looking for new ways to insult her. Every day he went out with a, "Sorry Mio, I gotta go hang out with my friends. Do you know what that's like?" then came home to bark at her, "Did you just read ALL day? Could you be any more lame?"   
  
She was mildly annoyed but decided not to let it get to her. Today she was particularly determined to have a good day. Instead of staying in and reading she was going exploring. The local library was her goal, but then, one couldn't be too adventurous.  
  
Leo jeered at her as she sat down but his little sister Emiline stuck her tongue out at him, which diverted his attentions. Emmy idolized Hermione, thankfully, because she could be a real whirlwind when she disliked someone. Leo and Em were punching each other all through breakfast, and when they got up to leave Em dashed out of the house. Leo waited five seconds after her then dashed to the door to find the bell ringing. As the door swung open Hermione saw a massive blonde haired boy solemnly looking in.  
  
"Hey, D!" Leo said mildly. "Waz up? I don't really think I can entertain, I've got family over." After a moment he seemed to change his mind and said, "Scratch that, why doncha come on in?"  
  
'D' shuffled into the house looking very glum. Hermione noticed the degree of which he looked like a pig. Was she supposed to be jealous of Leo's friends now?  
  
Mio was becoming uncomfortably aware of the boy's piggy eyes surveying her with interest  
  
_Right_, she thought. _The first guy who checks me out, and he's this incredibly stupid-looking fatso._ She immediately felt really bad about that, but couldn't deny that it was true. She resigned herself to lame pickup lines and not-so-subtle hitting on her.  
  
Leo turned to address his parents.  
  
"Mum, Dad, Dudley's a bit upset here, and I need to help him." He turned back to the large boy. "First, though, I want t' introduce you to my cousin. This is Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione stood up reluctantly and held out her hand for him to shake, which he did after a brief pause. Inside, she was rolling her eyes, although a polite smile never left her face. "Pleased to meet you," she murmured indifferently.  
  
"I-I'm Dudley Dursley," he stuttered, in the stupidest voice she'd ever heard. Then the name sunk in. Dursley? Dudley Dursley? As in Harry's pig of a cousin? Her jaw dropped.  
  
"Pardon-did you say Dudley _Dursley_?" she asked, just in case she'd misheard.  
  
"Yup. That's my name. Hear of me?" He acquired a sort of half-smirk that Hermione found even more annoying than his dumb-as-nails expression. Still, she had just discovered the ticket to Harry and she not being bored to tears this summer. She played up his ego.  
  
"No, but I'd _love_ to get to know you," she gushed. The goon grinned, and for a moment she felt sorry for him. Pathetic lump. Then she remembered Harry telling of Dudley's favorite pastime. All sympathy vanished.  
  
Her slimy cousin decided to interrupt.  
  
"Yea, well, Mio, you're going to hafta wait, because I got to talk to him first."  
  
"Nah, 'salright," Dudley said. Good, she had his interest. "Her-Hermione can come with us."  
  
Leo regarded his friend, not without suspicion.  
  
"Well, c'mon then," he said finally, and turned without a word. Dudley followed silently.  
  
"Goodbye, Aunt Lucy, Uncle Charles!" Hermione cheerfully exclaimed. She was on her way to seeing Harry, months before she'd had any hope to!


End file.
